MisAdventures in CharmySitting!
by Piepiggy21
Summary: Espio and Vector are going on a luxury vacation to Hawaii, leaving Charmy in the hands of Shadow. What kind of crazy things will happen? Read to find out! Oh, and NO FLAMES please! Constructive criticism welcome! -Rated "T" for swearing
1. Prolouge

~Mis-Adventures in Charmy-Sitting!~

By Piepiggy21

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY except Alexis the Hedgehog, my OC. Tracie the Porcupine and Dana Devil belong to Shadowroxmysox3, and Elsie the Hedgehog pretty much belongs to me now, since I "adopted" her from Shadowroxmysox3. But she has full credit for creating her. Everybody else belongs to Sega.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Prologue~

"SHADOW! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!"

"...Wha...?"

"_RIGHT NOW!"_

Shadow groggily stepped out of his comforting bed, pulled on his gloves and shoes, and walked down the hall, ignoring the messy state of his bed, slowly making his way towards the lavender hedgehog awaiting him. Shadow knew she didn't like waiting around for him. And after the tenth time she called him for breakfast, she got pretty pissed off. Now, normally, "friends"(If you can call them THAT) of Shadow wouldn't even bother to wake him up at 7:30 AM on a Sunday. Of course, back then, by the time he actually went into the kitchen the food would be half-eaten and cold. But now, this woman would willingly drag him out of bed if he didn't come downstairs. If he wasn't ready, she'd wait around and not even fix her own meal until he was ready.

Why did Shadow have to cross paths with Alexis the Hedgehog?

___________

As Shadow made his way into the kitchen, he could smell the sweet aroma of blueberries, sweet maple syrup, hashbrowns, eggs, and roasted coffee beans. Sure enough, when he walked right into the area, he saw Alexis, dressed in a purple and yellow jumpsuit, hands on her hips, her quills tied back with a scruntchie, earphones sticking out from her ears.

"It's about time!" She said. "I was just about to heave you out of bed myself!"

"I know..." Shadow breezily stated, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "Good morning."

This was how mornings usually ran around here.

Shadow sat down, and started digging into the lovely feast of blueberry pancakes, piles of eggs, and stacks of golden brown hashbrowns. Alexis turned on the stove and put some strips of bacon into a pan fizzling with oil.

"Help yourself, sweetheart. I'm sure I made enough to feed the whole of Emerald City!" Alexis exclaimed while she took a sip of coffee. "And after I'm finished cooking this bacon, I'm out of here. I promised Amy I'd jog around the park with her this morning." Shadow took a bite out of a fluffy pancake and said, "All right. I'll probably just stay here."

"Well, don't sit around waiting for me all day. I have to go over to the art store to work my friend's shift. They couldn't find anybody else to fill in for her."

"When are you getting off?" Shadow asked, and popped a forkload of eggs into his mouth.

"2:30. Then I have to run some errands, and help out Jet at the Air Board Shack. I probably won't be back 'till late afternoon," Alexis replied.

"What does that bird need?"

"He's short on employees." Alexis took another gulp of her coffee, and walked back to the stove. Shadow put down his fork and wiped his face with a napkin. "Don't worry," she added. "We'll go out and do something when I get back." She checked her watch. It read, 8:25 AM.

"Oh, shoot! I've gotta go!" As Alexis spedwalked out of the kitchen, she pecked Shadow's forehead and slipped a plate of smoking hot bacon in front of him. "See 'ya."

"Bye," was all Shadow said before Alexis grabbed her car keys and slipped out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After he finished eating and washed out the dishes, Shadow plopped himself down on the white leather sofa in the living room. He turned on the big flatscreen hanging on the wall, and endlessly flipped channels until he finally settled on the Mobian History Channel. While Shadow barely paid any sort of attention as the narrator droned on about the Mobian Civil War, he heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be? _Shadow wondered. _Maybe Alexis left something behind. _So, Shadow stood up and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he saw the three Mobians he had least expected-or desired-to see; the Chaotix.

_Oh, goodie, the Three Stooges are here. Why can't they pester Knuckles, or something? _Shadow sighed. _Well, let me see what the hell they want._

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Shadow asked the group of detectives.

"Well," said Vector the Crocodile, the leader of the group, "We're in a bit of a sticky situation here. I won a sweepstakes, and my prize is three tickets to Hawaii. Me and Espio are goin', and we need someone to take care of this runt while we're gone." Vector pointed to Charmy, a hyperactive six-year-old bee who usually got into trouble.

"Aw... Why can't I go!? You guys have an extra ticket!" The little bee complained.

"For the last time Charmy, you're not going because Vector and I would rather kill ourselves than deal with you during our trip, so you're going to spend your vacation right here, and we'll ask Vanilla to go with us instead." explained Espio the Chameleon, the smartest of the threesome.

"But that's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair, kid!" Vector retorted. Shadow glowered at the trio, and said, "Listen. Go to Sonic's house or something, because I don't want to take care of a hyperactive, pain-in-the-ass sugar addict." Charmy cocked his little helmet-protected head and asked the crimson and ebony hedgbehog, "What's an ass?" Ignoring his question, Shadow further stated, "Besides, Alexis would slaughter me if she came home to firemen dousing her burning house with many, many gallons of H2O."

"C'mon Shadz, it won't be that bad!" Vector pleaded. "You gotta help us out!"

"Not interested." And with that, Shadow slammed the door shut. As he walked away, he heard the doorbell ring again. He sighed, muttered gibberish to himself, and opened up the door again. Sure enough, the band of bumbling Mobians were standing right where they were before.

"What?" Shadow asked. "You three better give me a good reason why you're ringing this doorbell again, because I have a mind to call the cops on you all for harassment charges!" Vector took in a deep breath, sighed, and said, "We'll..._ Pay you._"This sparked up Shadow's interest. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Pay? Hmm... How much?"

"Ten bucks a week," Vector stated. Shadow's eyes widened. "_Only!?" _He was going to have to be paid more than _that _if he was going to take care of a little kid, especially Charmy.

Vector sighed. "Twenty-five."

"Twenty-five!?"

"Fifty."

"_**FIFTY!? **__**ONLY FIFY!?**_"

"Sixty-five!"

"**_WHAT!?_**"

"A thousand! A thousand dollars a week!" Espio piped up. This bargain made Shadow even _more _pleased. He smirked, and said, "All right. Deal."

"WHAT!? ESPIO, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Vector yelled.

"It's the only way we'll have a Charmy-free vacation," Espio whispered. Vector sighed again, and nodded in agreement. He then faced Shadow, his head hanging.

"Good. Here's your "gift". Vector pushed Charmy inside the foyer. "We'll see 'ya in a few weeks, Charmy," Vector said, and walked down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Don't break anything!" Espio added, and followed Vector out.

"I will!" Charmy replied, waving at the pair. "Bye!" Shadow couldn't believe what he had just agreed to. Now, he's going to be stuck with an annoying pest while his caretakers are on a luxury vacation. As he thought harder about it, he realized that it just didn't make any sense, helping out his least favorite trio of fools. Besides, what will Alexis think!? Shadow slapped his forehead. He completely forgot all about her.

_This'll be fun. __**Real**__ fun._

____________________________________________________________________________

Please R, R, and E(Read, review, and enjoy)! Oh, and NO FLAMES Please! That's the last thing I want here! Chapter One will come shortly! ^^


	2. Chapter One:The Sitter & the Sugar Freak

~Chapter One: The Sitter & the Sugar-Freak~

(See? I told you all that the next chapter would be up soon!)

Disclaimer: Read the prolouge.

Enjoy! ^^

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments after the Chaotix disappeared out of sight, Charmy raced into the cheery, lavender townhouse. He flew in and out of rooms, exploring what would be his new home for the next few weeks. The less-than-pleased ebony hedgehog closed the door, muttering to himself as he locked it. The first thing that escaped the bee's mouth as he looked around was, "WHOA! Is that a FLAT-SCREEN TV!?" He'd only seen them from the electronic store windows sometimes, and even in other peoples' houses. He'd asked Vector for one, but he said that they're so rare, not even the richest person could afford it, though there had to be one in every single household.

"Yes," Shadow replied. "What did you think it was, your ass?" Ignoring what Shadow had said, Charmy flew into the kitchen. There, he saw something that he just couldn't resist. It pulled him away from the rest of the world, making him stop dead in his tracks and drool in its presence. It was the sweetest thing in the world; it was etheral bliss; it... Was a jar of sugar. Charmy just knew he couldn't resist; he yelled, 'SUGAR!!!!!!!' and swiped the jar from the counter. Tossing the porcelain lid aside, it shattering on the tiled floor, he shoved the container into his mouth, and swallowed it. Shadow, hearing the smash, ran inside the kitchen.

"Look Bee, if you break anything else, I'll rip your damn head off from your scrawny little-" Charmy cut him off.

"MUST. HAVE. MORE. _**SUGAR!!!!**_" Charmy's eye twitched. He had a crazed look in both of them too. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew that his heart craved more overwhelmingly delicious pearly-white sugar. He started literally bouncing off the walls, breaking the TV, and crash-landing through the door, and onto the sidewalk. Charmy flew away, in search of more sugar.

"_**CHARMY!!!!" **_Shadow screeched as he ran outside, his fist in the air. "_**GET BACK HERE!!!!!"**_

________

"Looking for someone?"

"Huh!?" Shadow spun around, and saw an ivory hedgehog standing before him. She wore a plaid yellow, black, and red miniskirt with a chain belt loosely dangling from it, a cropped, grey shoulder-and-midriff-baring longsleeved shirt with princess sleeves that said 'Punk Diva' in bold, studded letters, and red and black boots that stopped just below her knees. Her crimson-and-black-streaked quills were tied up with a scruntchie, and she had on a lot of mascara over her big, deep blue eyes, and rosy red blush on her cheeks.

"_Elsie? _What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in college?" Shadow asked the retro hedgie. The last time Elsie had seen Shadow was the day she recieved her acceptance letter into Blue Ridge University, an elite school for wannabe-designers. Despite her funky, offbeat style, the school had met most all of her needs. She remembered dreaming of attending that school, and she had jumped for joy when she had read the admission letter. Soon, she pack her bags and drove off, but not before saying goodbye to all of her friends. She sighed as the memory faded from her mind. It's back to reality now.

"Oh, I dropped out," she told her surprised friend. Shadow's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"_WHAT!?"_

"I'm just kidding!" She said with a chuckle. "It's Spring Break! I'm on va-cay for the rest of the month!" She twirled around. "You like my new look?" Shadow knit his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes. "It's a scream," he replied.

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Just what I suspected. Look, I'll help you catch that bee, but only if you'll let me stay with you."

"No way! I don't want a bumbling bee _and _a 'Punk Diva' living with me! Go talk to Alexis, or something. It's her house."

"C'mon!" Elsie pleaded, widening her eyes like a sad, cold, shivering puppy begging for shelter from the rain. "I have nowhere else to go!"

"NO!" Shadow replied. Elsie stuck out her lower lip; she wasn't giving up that easily. "Pretty-pretty pleeeeease?" She whimpered.

"Who do you think I am? That begging shit may work with Silver, or Knuckles, but I'm a rock! Nothing can faze me!" Elsie ceased her begging and frowned. _If whining doesn't work, this will! _She thought.

"Okay Shadow, have it your way. Just know that if Charmy ends up dead on the streets... It's on you," Elsie said as she shrugged and walked away. She was sure that that tactic would work. She had figured that he was taking care of the little runt, since she had witnessed him flying out of Alexis' house, and into town. So, she made sure to say something that would spark Shadow's concern. Sure enough, Shadow groaned and said, "...Fine. You can stay at our place. Just as long as you help me babysit the damn pest!"

Elsie slowly turned around. "Deal. But you half to pay me half of your earnings."

"Call it a done deal," Shadow replied. He took out a chaos emerald, and he transported himself and the ivory punk-rocker from the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter Two: The Bee is Safe

~Chapter Two: The Bee Is Safe~

Finally, the second chapter! Sorry 'bout the wait. ^^

Disclaimer: Go to the Prologue

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After aimlessly wandering around the city for hours, Shadow and Elsie were just about to give up searching for the little six-year-old nuisance. Especially Elsie.

"…Maybe he got tired and flew back to the house," she said.

"Knowing Charmy… That's not a possibility. Let's not take any chances on that," Shadow told Elsie, and continued walking down the empty streets of Westopolis. "And if I can't find that bee by the end of the day," he added, "Then he can rot in this dump of a city, because I'm tired of chasing after that rat!"

Elsie was a bit skeptical. "Well, you can cruise around town all you want, 'cause I'm going-" Elsie looked down, and realized that she stepped in a puddle of sticky, slimy, putrid green projectile vomit. "EWWW!" She screeched as she quickly shuffled out of the mess. "That's just… That's just freakin'-"

"Hmm… It has a strange waft of sugar…" Shadow said as he sniffed the solemn, yet breezy city air. Elsie stamped her feet and glared at the ebony anthropomorph. How could he be thinking about sugar at a time like this!?

"Shadow! Why didn't you warn me!? I could've saved my brand-new Hedge-Airs! Now, they're covered in filth!"

"I believe there are more important things to worry about than a pair of cheap go-go boots. Besides, I-"

"_Cheap!? _These boots cost me five hundred dollars, dammit!"

"I have a feeling the bee's around here somewhere," Shadow stated, clearly ignoring her. Elsie just sighed, and shook it off, not letting the situation faze her. "If there's sugar-scented vomit here, then he's not too far." Shadow turned into a foggy alleyway, Elsie trailing behind. "He must've crashed after consuming all of that sugar."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high. I'm sure Charmy wouldn't be hanging around in a damp, dull place like thi-" What cut her off mid-sentence? A dirty, pale Charmy perched atop a dumpster, empty packets of sugar lying around. He even had a little bit of the same slimy, green filth that Elsie stepped in, looming over the corner of his mouth.

"Charmy!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Errgh… Sugar evil…" Was what Charmy could muster before throwing up again. Elsie sighed, and picked up the sick bee. "C'mon Bee, let's get you cleaned up."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Shadow! I… What are you two doing here?"

"Oh… Uh, back so soon, Alexis?"

Alexis wasn't exactly expecting to come home to a bee and two hedgehogs. She was thinking more about one ebony hedgehog and a lovely dinner. Elsie and Charmy just sat there on the sofa, looking at the lavender hedgehog, carrying grocery bags and sweating in her purple and yellow jumpsuit.

"Shadow and Elsie are babysitting me!" The little bee told her. Alexis blinked, clearly confused. Shadow stood up. "Listen, I can explain all of this…"

"Long story short, I need a place to stay, and Vector and Espio dumped their youngest team member here so they could go to Hawaii. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get off my ass, and use your kitchen sink. These boots aren't going to wash themselves!" Elsie told Alexis, and with that, she took off her once-clean and tidy Hedge-Airs, picked them up, stood from her spot on the comfy white sofa, and walked into the kitchen.

"…Uh, Shadow, can we talk for a second?" Alexis pulled Shadow away from the living room and whispered, "They can't stay here, Shadow. I'm way too busy to take care of a little kid, especially Charmy, and Elsie… No."

Shadow said, "Look. I know you're not happy, but Vector and Espio… They're paying me to take care of the little runt, and Elsie… Well, neither of them have anywhere else to go, nor do they have anyone else to turn to. And whether we like it or not, we're stuck."

"You should've asked for my permission, though! This is my house, after all." Alexis just couldn't see how it would work out. She has a craft business to run, and she can't waste her time picking up after a six-year-old. She especially can't manage another roommate. Sure, she has enough rooms, but she can only handle so much stress… Then Shadow said, "I'll make sure Elsie pays the rent. I'll even cover Charmy. Hell, I'll take care of everything. Charmy's my responsibility, and Elsie… She'll pay rent.

Alexis sighed. "Oh, alright… But if anything goes wrong, they're out."

"Right."

"In the meantime," she added, "I really need a drink, and some sleep. Why don't you spend some time with Charmy in the meantime?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "What? Listen, Charmy may be my responsibility, but I am not going to spend any time with him. He can spend time with himself, for all I care." Alexis put her hands on her hips. "Shadow…"

"Oh, fine!" Shadow walked into the living room and jerked Charmy from the sofa.

"H-hey! What's the big idea!?" The little bee asked Shadow.

"C'mon," Shadow briskly said. "We're going to the mall." And with that, Shadow warped himself and Charmy from the house, thanks to his chaos emerald. Just after they disappeared, Elsie stepped into the living room.

"Hey… Where'd Tall, Dark and Emo take Buzz Boy, 'Lex?"

"Shopping," Alexis stated. "Ugh... Forget the drink. I really need to lie down." And holding her head with her hand, she slowly made her way upstairs, and shut the door to her bedroom.


End file.
